Hiei's Love
by IheartItaly
Summary: Yusuke and his friends try to make Hiei confess his love to Mukuro.


Hiei's Love

Hiei stared out the window. Kurama noticed this. He smiled.

"Are you thinking of something, Hiei?"

"Maybe..." He replied. Kurama noticed the gentle look in his eyes.

"Is it Micoro? Are you worried about her?" Hiei's eyes went back to demon eyes.

"Of course not! Why should I worry about her? She can take care of herself." He went away. Kurama smiled.

"I sense love in the air. It is spring after all."

Hiei walked down a path. He saw some flowers. He took out his sword and was about to cut them up. He looked around making sure no one was around. He picked some flowers and smiled small. Then he notice Kuwabara walking towards him. Hiei quickly hid the flowers behind his back.

"What are you doing here, Kuwabara?" He glared.

"Geez, can't I just walk down a street? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, taking a stroll. Leave me alone. Go play with Yukina" He said walking away. Kuwabara stared after him.

"Sense when does he let me be with Yukina?"

"I think Hiei is in love with Micoro." Kurama said later.

"Not like we didn't notice it before." Yuseke said.

"Why are we gossiping?" Kuwabara said.

"Because Hiei is acting strange."

"Yeah, but your always calling a meeting about him." Yuseke said.

"Hiei's in love with Micoro and I think Micoro is in love with Hiei." Kurama said.

"Alright Genius, what do you want us to do?" Yuseke said.

"Bring them together. They both won't admit their love." Hiei walked in with a smile on his face. But when he noticed his friends, his smile turned into a burning frown.

"What are you three staring at?" He said. Kurama sniffed.

"Do I smell Daises? Did you visit Micoro's apartment?" Hiei blushed.

"Maybe he played in the park with her." Kuwabara teased.

"Keep your foxy nose to yourself, Kurama. All of you!" He said coldly.

"Micoro, I have something for you." Kurama said. Micoro looked at Kurama with a strait face.

"What is it?" Kurama gave her a letter.

"Hiei was too shy to give this to you, so he made me give it to you." Kurama said. Micoro was hesitant, but she took the letter. Kurama smiled.

"Well, I have to go now. I don't want to be late for school." Micoro waited until Kurama left, then she opened the letter.

Micoro,

Meet me tonight at the lake at 7:30. Don't keep me waiting, or I'll burn you to crisp. Don't worry about the chocolates, I'll bring them.

Hiei

Micoro smiled.

"I just love it when he threatens me like that. It almost makes him demonly cute."

Yuseke gave Hiei a letter.

"What's this?" Hiei said.

"It's a letter from Micoro. She was busy and she wanted me to give it to you." Hiei stared at Yuseke for a moment. Then he took the letter.

"Well, I better get to school. See ya later." Hiei waited until Yuseke was out of sight. Then he quickly opened the letter.

Hiei

Meet me at the lake tonight at 7:30. Don't keep me waiting, or I'll kill you, then drag you back from Demon World and kill you again. And you better bring chocolates.

Micoro

"I have a feeling Yuseke and the others set this up. But on the other hand. It sounds like something Micoro would write. Hmmm."

Yusuke and Kurama hit high fives.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara hid in the bushes. They saw Hiei.

"He looks nice." Kurama said.

"You kidding? He's ugly in that!" Yusuke said. Hiei {Who was wearing his normal clothes} didn't notice them. But they heard him say:

"I don't see why I have to do this stuff." Then he notice his friends in the bushes.

"What are you doing here!?" He glared. Kurama smiled.

"To see you and Micoro."

"Sorry but dates- Hanging out with close friends are privet." He said. {Not that he really cared about the date} They notice Micoro. Hiei didn't move,just stared. Kurama smiled slyly.

"I think Hiei's shy. Let's give him a gentle push." He said to the others. They pushed {More like shoved} Hiei further out in the open.

"You fools! What are you doing!?" Micoro saw Hiei. Hiei stared at her in shock. Did she hear them? She smiled at him.

"You bought chocolates."

"Well, you told me to bring them." Hiei said glaring at the bushes.

"I hate them." Micoro frowned. Hiei smiled evilly.

"Really? I hate them too. If neither of us are going to eat them, then let's feed them to the BIRDS!" Hiei said unwrapping the box and shoved it into the bushes. The three friends got a mouthful of chocolates. Kuwabara turned green and didn't look to good.

"He- he got these chocolates?"

"They taste like # $&." Yusuke said.

"He had to grab expired chocolates." Kurama said forcing himself to swallow. They gagged. Hiei smiled. Micoro stared at the bushes.

"It must be the birds. I have a felling they'll back off a little. After all, it'll be a while before the taste escapes their mouths." Hiei said. {His way of saying, 'it's nothing'.}

Hiei and Micoro walked along the path. Yusuke and the others followed.

"Did they kiss yet?" Asked Kuwabarwa. Kurama shook his head.

"Sadly,no. They're not even holding hands."

"What? are you kidding me?" Yusuke said. Hiei and Micoro stopped and stared at the lake. Kurama looked at his watch.

"It's 8: 05. We need them to kiss before they go home."

"Hey, maybe they'll kiss when they go home?" Yusuke said.

"It could be a possibility. But we're talking about Hiei here. I wouldn't count on it." He pulled out a thorn from his rose.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yusuke said.

"I'm just going to play 'Cupid' for a minute." He poked Hiei in the butt.

"Ouch!" Hiei said rubbing his butt. Micoro looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a bee." He said. Then he noticed he was holding her hand. Hiei blushed.

"So you were so hurt that you grabbed my hand?" Hiei let go of Micoro's hand.

"Sorry. The bee stung me hard."

"The whole date went by and not a single kiss." Kurama said the next day.

"Well, we were able to get Hiei to hold Micoro's hand." Kuwabara said, looking at the bright side of things.

"There is some truth in that." Yusuke said. Hiei walked in.

"I hope you three enjoyed yourselves last night, because I didn't." Kuwabara put his arm around Hiei's neck and rubbed his fist in Hiei's hair. He chuckled.

"Hiei and Micoro sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You fool, let me go!" Hiei hissed.

"Why didn't you kiss her, Hiei?" Yusuke teased.

"Are you scared to do so?" Kurama teased.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss her." Hiei said.

"Hiei's scared to kiss her, Hiei's scared to kiss her." Kuwabara teased. Hiei broke Kuwabara's chain of prison and left.

"Doesn't Hiei know that running makes him look guilty?" Kurama smirked, "I have an idea." Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed and leaned in close to hear Kurama's plan.

"Those fools are ridiculous. Why are they trying to get Micoro and I together anyway?" Hiei said. He kicked some flowers. Hiei stopped. Kuwabara and Yusuke stood in his way, and they had evil looks on their faces. Hiei glared at them.

"What do you two want?"

"Sorry, but we figured you wouldn't just stand here and let us do as we please. Bring him over to that tree, Kuwabara." Yusuke said. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei.

"What is the meaning to this stupidity?" Hiei said. Kuwabara pushed Hiei to the tree. Yusuke grabbed some rope and tied it around Hiei. Kuwabara chuckled.

"Make sure it's good and tight, Yurameshi."

"Stop this stupidity!" Hiei said, scrumming around. He couldn't get loose.

"Yeah, it's tight enough." Yusuke said.

"What do you want?" Yusuke pat Hiei on the head.

"We're here to fix you up." He gave Hiei a thumbs up. Hiei glared.

"Grrr!"

Meanwhile, Kurama sat Micoro down in front of a mirror.

"Now just stay still." Kurama said.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurama?" Micoro said.

"Nothing. Just that you and Hiei are going out again tonight." He grabbed some lip stick.

"I'm not wearing that." Micoro said.

"C'mon, you'll look lovely. Even Hiei will like it. {I hope}" Kurama said. Micoro was hesitant, but she let Kurama put the makeup on.

But Yusuke and Kuwabara were having more trouble with Hiei.

"Hey, stay still, will ya?" Yusuke said. Even though Hiei couldn't run away, he could still wiggle around.

"Yeah, stay sill, Hiei. We're not trying to hurt you." Kuwabara said. Yusuke sprayed something on Hiei. Hiei gagged.

"What is that!?"

"It's called choline. And most guys wear it when they go on dates." Yusuke said.

"Now it's time for the tie." Kuwabara said as he held up a white tie. Hiei stared at it in disgust. Yusuke shrugged.

"Sorry, but black on black isn't noticeable."

"At least it doesn't have poke-dots on it." Hiei said to himself.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara met up later. Yusuke and Kuwabara held up their thumbs, while Kurama held up his pinky. Which meant it went well with Hiei and Micoro. {Also means boyfriend as thumb and girlfriend as pinky} Hiei and Micoro were embarrassed. But their attitudes changed when they saw each other. Micoro was wearing a black dress and black lipstick. Not much to tell on Hiei because he only wore choline and a white tie. They walked to a fancy restaurant and went inside.

"Hey, why is Micoro wearing a black dress? It should be a different color." Kuwabara said. Kurama smiled.

"Women should always wear the color their boyfriend likes. It's customary. In this case, Hiei likes black. So Micoro should wear black. I gave her the black dress and left the room while she changed. Took her a while though. Either she was wondering how it goes on or she was trying to decide weather or not if she should wear it."

"Are you sure that Hiei and Micoro should eat at a human restaurant? What if Hiei loses his temper and burns the place down. Kurama smiled.

"Well if he dose, I'm not paying for it."

"It looks like it went well. Hiei didn't put the place in flames. They both seem to enjoy themselves." Kurama said.

"Quiet. I think I hear them talking." Kuwabara said.

"I've never thought I'd say this, but you look okay in human clothes." Hiei said.

"The same as you." Micoro said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I look stupid in this." Hiei said.

"Hiei, I enjoyed tonight. But I think we should stay as friends." Micoro said. Hiei stared at her. She smiled and walked away. Leaving Hiei standing alone. Kurama eyes filled with sorrow, Kuwabara stared, and Yuske's mouth fell open.

"Poor Hiei." Kurama said.

"I can't believe it." Yusuke said.

"OK, so he's a mean guy. But when someone cares about Hiei, they can't just dump him like that." Kuwabara said.

"So, that's it? After all we did to bring them close?" Yusuke said.

"I was so looking forward to being 'Uncle Kurama'. Well, let's go home." Kurama said.

"Hey, what about Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Leave him. I read in a human book that when someone is suffering from heartbreak, it's best to leave them alone." They left.

The next day, Hiei walked in looking like his normal self. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out with Micoro." The room was silent. Then Hiei started chuckling.

"Actually, it's better this way."

"Hiei, how could you say that? You could have had a future with Micoro. You could have had little Hiei's running around. I could have been an uncle." Kurama sniffed. Hiei gave him a glare.

"Who said anything about being an uncle. And little Hiei's running around?"

"Actually, Hiei having little midgets like him sounds scary." Kuwabara said.

"So much for suffering under heartbreak." Yusuke said.


End file.
